Dragon Season 1 Intro
by King of 2211
Summary: The introduction to the first season of Dragon.


**Hey, King of 211 here, I heavily apology for my lack of updates, but I swear I'll make it up to you all soon as I get my unwavering inspiration back; this I promise to be struck by lightning if I don't. This is actually the intro I'd want to be for Dragon Season 1, almost like a TV series. Sooner or Later, I hope to make a _Music_ _Video_, but that's a story for another time. One last thing, Remy Zero and Smallville own the intro, DreamWorks owns KFP, OCs are limited to this very site. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Somebody save me!_

_Let your warm hands break right through!_

The title appears in a flash of letters as images of Dragon and other heroes fighting against many supervillains as Po appears in both civilian and hero form; Same goes for Robert as both himself and his Dragon persona as well as Mass and his alter ego, Devil's Trigger. Amber, Jeff, Cynthia, and even Larry appear in some sequences: Po walking and laughing besides Jeff, then to Po as Dragon performing with his nunchucks; Amber clinging onto Robert as they walk away from a restaurant, then to Robert helping Amber with Tai Chi; Jeff performing a kata in Kempo Karate, then taking off a replica of Po's Dragon mask to reveal his sweating face; Mass taking a drink from an alcoholic beverage as he went to pick up on a duo of girls, then as Trigger pummeling a member of the Skullz into the ground; Cynthia doing some gymnastic, then her hanging out with Laura and Emily; finally to Larry as he works on a computer in Wellington International, then to him running through a junkyard being chased by members of the Nite Shadowz gang with Drakon in the lead pursuit. The images shift to show the characters and the people who voice them:

_**DRAGON**_

**Richard Ian Cox**

**Christopher Meloni**

**Wendee Lee**

**Jason Marsden**

**Eric Bauza**

**Kari Whalgren**

**Reuben Langdon**

**Lance Henriksen**

_Somebody save me!_

More images show of Shifu, the Five in both their civilian and hero identities, as well as Mei Ling and Tai Lung in another series of sequences: Shifu overlooking students train in his studio, then to him witnessing an entire block being destroyed in horror; Terri rushing to make it to class on time, then to her practicing with a pair of Sais and performing a double palm strike as Iron Tigress; Calvin slow dancing with Mei Ling, then writing some of his calligraphy (both English and Chinese) and taking flight as Silver Crane; Mel slipping on a banana peel as everyone around him broke out in hysteric laughter, then practicing with a Bo staff and doing a cart-wheel as Steel Monkey; Vicky doing a ribbon dance in front of a large audience with her parents and sisters, then slapping Tai Lung across and appearing from literally nowhere as Silver Viper in a fighting stance; Markus helping his father apply acupuncture to a patient, the fighting back against a couple of members of the ScaleZ; Mei Ling Looking out a window, then spending time with her stepmother and trapped in a bus that's about to be crushed but a large shadowy being; finally Tai Lung in what appears to be a street brawl, then messing with kids younger than himself and holding up a necklace that appeared similar to the Five Animal Amulets with amazement in his eyes.

**Kurtwood Smith**

**Hayden Panettiere**

**Samuel Vincent**

**Josh Grelle**

**Coleen O'Shaughnessey**

**Kirby Morrow**

**Christy Carlson Romano**

**Andrew Francis**

_Don't care how you do it . . ._

Even more images show of Takeru, Ian, Lidong, Fung, Electra, Hundun, Temutai, and Wendie in both civilian and costumed form, as well as Laura in more sequence: Takeru smile and watching Simon playing a board game with Nicole, then to him serving tables at Tadekoro's restaurant and taking flight as Silver Phantom; Ian playing some pool, then protecting his daughter from falling debris and fighting back against members of the Raptorz gang; Laura practicing her violin, then hanging out with Po and running to safety from an explosion; Lidong over looking a street brawl with a smiling Fung by his side, then to him emerging from the shadows in clothing that made him look like a ninja; Hundun and Temutai standing side by side in an old factory, then Hundun starting to grow; Wendie Hasseleton jumping from perch to perch in an old part of Empire City, then catching flames, but appears to be unharmed; finally, Nephima making out with Drakon to the point of tearing off his shirt, then to her looking at the moonlit and starry sky with her eyes now glowing bright crimson.

**Haley Joel Otsment**

**Mae Whitman**

**Kevin Sorbo**

**Gary Anthony Williams**

**John DiMaggio**

**Cree Summer**

**Phil LaMarr**

**Kevin Grevioux**

_Just stay, stay!_

_Come on!_

_I've been waiting for you . . ._

More sequences of images show Po practicing his Wing Chun on a wooden training dummy, the Five performing a Hung Gar Kuen form, and even Po's friends and family as they laugh with one another, then help others in peril. Mass is seen branding a Skullz member, which shifts to Takeru clashing bokken swords with Tadekoro, then to each leader of the Four Gangs in what appears to be an arrangement deal.

_I've made this whole world you . . ._

_Just stay! Stay!_

Little more images show Dragon and the Five teaming up with various heroes, then clashing with many villainous figures with disastrous super abilities. The scenes then flash between Po and Robert's time as Dragon as well as the current and previous members of the Furious Five, and even Silver Phantom and Devil's Trigger with Devil Paladin and Silver Sentinel.

_Come on!_

Final images show Po embracing Robert and Amber as they and their friends watch a fireworks show from a carnival.

* * *

**And so, this has been the intro to Dragon Season 1, sorry if it weren't practical; it was the first thing that popped into my head, I just hopes this will motivate me into doing much better then what I've should've. I apologize once again and I hope to get back to you once I've been inspired, till then, see you all at the finish line!**


End file.
